


I Will Be Your Slave

by DawnSorenson



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Jareth/Sarah - Freeform, JarethxSarah, Lemon, Love, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, goblin king - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSorenson/pseuds/DawnSorenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth and Sarah fulfill each others wishes. Jareth and Sarah oneshot, rated Explicit for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Your Slave

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older fanfictions that I have had published on another fanfic website for quite some time, and I figured that AO3 might enjoy it, so here it is in all of its original glory! This specific fic will be five years old in August, so my writing has changed quite a bit since I first wrote it, but I just feel that it is better left untouched, if that makes any sense hah. Anyways, I really hope you all enjoy this!

Sarah lay in her bed wishing she could fall asleep. It had been a year since she had taken on the Labyrinth to save her baby brother from the Goblin King, and sleepless nights still plagued her. It wasn't the things that had chased her or frightened her in the Labyrinth that kept her from sleep at night, oh no. The man that lounged in a throne while she worked her way through his maze, the man that tormented her… the ever so mysterious, Jareth. Despite what he had done to her she couldn't help but long for him. The thought of his voice sent shivers down her spine; his voice was angelic. She couldn't stand it, she wanted his arms around her and his scent, unique but not bad, to daze her the same way it did when she first got close enough to smell him.

"Jareth, I need you. . . I- I really need you. I know you're listening!" She sniffled out the words to the dark. She buried her face in the pillow to muffle the sobs that came when some time passed and he hadn't come. She worried all hope of ever seeing him again was lost when she defeated he and his labyrinth.

She was still sobbing minutes later when strong arms appeared around her and a body framed hers.

"Darling Sarah, don't cry. I was only delayed by uproar in my kingdom. You have the most interesting timing."

Sarah brought her face out from the pillow and looked at the Goblin King. His hair was in it's perfect disarray as always, his body was lounged out on her bed. His elaborate outfit looked oddly out of place in contrast to her plain bedroom.

"Oh, Jareth. . ." was all she could manage, the sight of him left her speechless.

Jareth too was equally speechless at the sight of the darling girl he had been watching for the past year, looking into his eyes; she was so much more stunning in person. He had long awaited the time she would beg for him. He could see the desire in her eyes that moment she looked at him at the ball he created specifically for her. He could also see the hurt in her eyes as she spoke the words that ended her time in the underground.

"You have no power over me."

He almost couldn't bare the thought of it.

Sarah soon noticed that Jareth was thinking intently, she took this opportunity to push him onto his back and climb atop him. She couldn't help the smile that came to her mouth at Jareth's first initial reaction. The shock on his face was wonderful to her, she finally caught him off guard for once. Jareth let out a light laugh.

"Is there anything else you wish for my dear Sarah?"

Her cheeks turned a light crimson from hearing the one man she loves call her dear.

"I- I wish for you Jareth, no one else."

"Of course you wished for me, but what more? I can see it in your eyes."

"I wish you would…" her blush deepened , " make me yours. I don't want anyone else."

"That's good.. Yes."

Sarah gasped lightly at the immediate scene change. Jareth had teleported them to his castle, more specifically his bedroom.

The second she wished for him and spoke the exact words he had wished for, it took all the will power he had not to remove all of their clothes magically and take her right then and there. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, he couldn't tell if she was scared being beneath him right at this moment, or was she just nervous?

Sarah was indeed nervous, all the desire and confidence she had was now being suppressed by the heavy truth of the situation. She looked down at him, he was daunting; his mismatched eyes staring through her now. She was under this strong fae, in his home and on his bed. She was at his complete mercy. But she loved him, that shouldn't be a problem right?

"Sarah? Are you alright?" Jareth's voice rolled out sweetly.

"Yeah, I am alright." She paused for a moment to think. "Jareth, I am nervous."

"Now, what is there to be nervous about?" he moved so he was next to her, propped up on an elbow.

"I want you.. Believe me I do… I'm just afraid of the pain."

Jareth shifted now so he was back over her. She shivered at the feeling of him running his lips down her neck before he glanced up at her,

"Don't worry about that, I can be gentle. Just for now." He whispered lightly sending shivers down her back.

If possible, Sarah's heart began pounding even harder when she felt his finger slip into the panties she had put on before laying down to bed. He dipped into her soft folds and began massaging her now swollen nub. She shivered madly at the feeling. Her mind was swimming madly as her whole body began to tremble, then it all stopped and the wonderful feeling Jareth was making with his hand stopped. She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her wonderfully,

"It's okay, just relax Sarah."

Some how his words helped, then he plunged his finger into her. She gasped loudly at this new feeling. He worked one finger inside of her until he was able to slide another in.

Then he stopped and pulled his hand from her right as she began to get worked up again.

"Jareth!" She whined, frowning at him.

"Well? What do you want?"

The tone of his voice indicated he was now messing with her. She couldn't say it, she had never been exposed to a man this way.

"Say your right words Sarah."

She blushed as she thought exactly what to say, he was still staring down at her; now with a slight smirk on his face. She turned her head away demurely as if she were hiding from what she was about to say,

"I want to feel you inside of me."

The words came out just as a light whisper, she couldn't help the giddy grin that spread across her face.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, please yes."

Jareth pressed himself into her body, his arousal pressing into her inner thigh through his tight pants. She moaned lightly as he took her mouth with his own roughly. Sarah's senses went wild when Jareth ran his hands up under her shirt and began feeling every inch of her bare abdomen under the shirt. It took him no more than a few seconds to take the edge of her night shirt and rip it up over her head, breaking the kiss.

Sarah squirmed under his stare; she felt so exposed. He was staring at her breasts in awe, their perfect roundness made them unlike any other he had seen. He leaned down and began to kiss them at a painfully slow pace; Sarah didn't want that though. She was now frantic, her hands hastily ripped open Jareth's white poet shirt and pushed it back to expose his soft pale chest. Jareth leaned back on his heels and slipped the shirt off of his body and glanced back only momentarily while he threw it to the wood floor. He grew slightly irritated at the time change between Aboveground and Underground, so with his magic he drew the heavy velvet curtains closed just enough to leave a dim glow in the room. Sarah though; was far too distracted by removing his clothes to even notice the closing of the curtains. He glanced back down as she took the waistband of his pants and pulled them down to his knees. The bed creaked as he adjusted to slip them down the rest of the way and push them aside.

Glancing at his large member in all it's glory made Sarah anxious. In a slight panic she glanced away from him; that couldn't possibly fit in her … could it? She shivered when he poised for position, his hands brushed down her body and rested at her hips. He leaned down and whispered lightly in her ear,

"I'll be gentle, don't worry."

This was enough to coax the nervous edge away from Sarah. Now she was ready when he began to push into her. She cringed at the feeling of her walls straining to accommodate him, he hated to see her feeling discomfort; but at this point it is unavoidable. He continued to push further into her until he was completely in her. He pulled out then plunged back in, continuing, picking up his pace with each and every thrust. Sarah's head was swimming with pleasure, the discomfort she had been experiencing not too long before this moment were easily forgotten. They were both so close to their climaxes. It took all of his strength to hold out until Sarah was able to climax, her cries pushed him over the edge. They fed each others excitement; Sarah's trembling and calling of his name, and the feeling of Jareth shuddering against her and in her. She grabbed to him for dear life, as though she actually were plummeting off a cliff with her orgasm.

Jareth collapsed next to Sarah, where they both lay panting. Sarah lay with a dazed look on her face, staring at the ceiling.

"Did you enjoy your first time my darling Sarah?" Jareth watch her, concerned that she was now regretting it all. She came out of her daze the moment she heard his voice, glancing at him; the love for him so apparent in the way she gazed at him."I- I did. I am speechless actually."

"I am glad, that was my only concern tonight."

A tired smile spread across Sarah's face. She rolled over so she was nestled under his arm with her head on his chest.

"Jareth, I love you so much."

She wasn't far from sleep, soon it would wash over her and she would be asleep by his side. That was exactly what he wanted to hear."Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

He whispered the words once again, but he was met with silence. Sarah had fallen asleep, her breathing now more steady than it had been earlier.

Jareth didn't need her words to know she would be his queen though. He drifted off to sleep; now content knowing things were sealed. His kingdom and life were now pieced back together. Sarah being the last piece he needed to live a fulfilled life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really should write more Labyrinth fanfics, it is my all time favourite movie, after all ;) 
> 
> Also, I just thought I would let you all know that if you enjoy my writing, I do have a Facebook page where I keep everyone updated about all of my works, from fanfictions to my soon to be published novel! I am not sure how AO3 handles links, but my URL is Facebook.com/AuthorSorenson


End file.
